I Sold You and You Sold Me
by Emono
Summary: Something passed between them in that moment in the ring, their whole relationship changed. Ted had grown up, but was he still Randy’s boy? Spoilers for 10/19 RAW episode. Yep, the chin-grabbing Ted moment, swear it doesn't suck! SLASH!


**Title**: I Sold You and You Sold Me  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randy Orton/Ted DiBiase (Randiasi)  
**Summary: **Something passed between them in that moment in the ring, their whole relationship changed. Ted had grown up, but was he still Randy's boy?  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: A little angst, smut, slash, spoilers for **RAW October 19****th**** 2009**

* * *

Ted barely got to the locker room before his knees gave out on him. He crumpled onto the bench, panting and slick with a sickening glaze of body oil and sweat.

_His_ sweat.

Ted shook his head, physically dislodging the thoughts that plagued him. He started clawing at his laces, numb digits loosening his boots so he could get them off. He repeated the mantra over and over in his head, _it meant nothing_. It was storyline, that's all it was. Legacy was a villain group, they were bound to be coarse and shaky when it came to working together. His in-ring persona had rebelled, he'd pinned Randy for the win with only a moment's hesitation.

Ever since then, Randy had been looking at him differently. It was almost as if he had never seen him before, and this entire week was their first to work together all over again. And when he finally did catch those ice blue eyes on him, they were thoughtful. No feelings of anger and bitterness were expressed, no resentment. But the air between them was new, fresh, their old familiarity fading to give way to something more heated.

Ted shed off his boots and kneepads, managing to get to his feet. The rest of his wrestling gear puddled at his feet, getting kicked below the bench. The blonde hurried off to the shower, ready to lose himself for a little while. He chose a section in the back, taking it all for himself.

As he savored the first blast of steaming water on his skin, he thought back to when they first saw each other after he was joined into The Legacy almost three years ago.

**XxX-randiasi-XxX**

_Ted hurriedly pulled on his ring gear, the biggest grin ever on his face. Life was awesome for him right now! He was on a team with his best friend and his long-time mentor, a man he'd been looking up to since he'd pulled up to his house on a Harley. He was practically shaking._

"_Ted, man."_

_Ted turned, his million-dollar smile now directed at Orton himself, "Hey Rand."_

"_Look at you" Randy chuckled, punching the blonde's arm "Barely rid of your puppy fat and you're already a big name. This'll be your third pay-per-view now? Fourth?"_

"_I try not to count" Ted half-lied, blushing "Nowhere near you, man. I just hope I do ok."_

"_You'll be perfect" Randy looped an arm around him, so close their body heat blended together "You know why?"_

_Ted shook his head, nerves fluttering in his belly and up to his throat. _

"_Because you're my boy" Randy replied lowly, rubbing the back of the blonde's neck soothingly "You and Cody. I'm not going to let you fall out there. I won't let you fizzle out."_

_A note of seriousness crossed The Viper's face, "But you have to work for this, Teddy. If you can't sell it, I can't help you."_

"_Yes, sir" Ted replied on instinct, breathless._

"_Make it look good, or we all look bad" Randy frowned "Cody learned the hard way, so I'm telling you right now that I expect better from you. I want you to surpass him."_

"_Yes, sir" Ted mumbled, dropping his eyes to the floor. _

_Randy fisted his hand in the younger man's hay colored tresses, tilting his head up, "Look at me, Teddy."_

_Ted did as commanded, the other smiling softly._

"_You're going to be brilliant" Randy swore._

_Ted swallowed thickly, "And…you'll be out there with me the whole time?"_

"_Yeah, Teddy."_

"_Thanks."_

**XxX-randiasi-XxX**

Ted blinked the blurriness from his vision, telling himself it was water from the shower and not tears. He had loved Randy then, he still did. He always had. Once you gave your life to the God of Perfection, who else could compare?

Not Kristen, no matter how hard she tried or how many times he forced himself to kiss her.

That's why they were divorced.

"Stop it" he hissed at himself, cutting off his shower. He snatched up his towel, scrubbing his face dry before working it down his body. He padded back into the main room, eyes stuck on his locker. All he had to do was get dressed, get his stuff together, and get the hell out of here. He threw aside his towel, sniffing pathetically as he searched for his boxers.

Without his knowledge, someone had snuck into the room and was never watching him from across the room. Greedy ice blue eyes raked over the young DiBiase's form, savoring the little wiggle of that perfect ass as Ted slipped on his boxers. Button-down jeans covered up his legs next, but the predator didn't give his prey the chance to close the fly before he struck.

"Teddy."

Ted froze, staring wide-eyed at the locker as the blended gravel voice washed over him. He'd know that voice anywhere. He turned slowly, bare feet loud against the tile. He kept his hands at his sides, balled into fists. He found Randy there across the room, leaning against the closed (locked) door and looking him over. Ted opened his mouth to say something, anything really, but it died in his throat.

His skin burned with the memory of the way Randy had grabbed his chin in the ring, in front of millions of people. Such an intimate gesture seared the flesh of his jaw, taunting him with a ghost of the pressure from his memory. He rubbed at his chin absently, trying to wipe away the phantom touch and the remembrance of those intense eyes boring into him.

"But it's not '_Teddy_', is it?" Randy asked cryptically, pushing off the wall and advancing toward the blonde.

The DiBiase couldn't help but note that the man was still in his ring gear, body oil scrubbed off.

Ted took in a shaky breath, "Randy…"

"Look at you" Randy whispered in reminisce of their time together so long ago, eyes roving over the younger man slowly "You've…grown up. You're winning matches all by yourself. You're stronger, smarter now…you've changed."

Ted looked down at the floor, ashamed for something he didn't full understand. Randy's hand came up slowly, curling his fingers under the blonde's chin and lifting it up. Their eyes met as they had in the ring, but there was no forced anger here. No show. No fans to please. It was just them, in a locked room, half naked, in the quiet.

"You're not little DiBiase Jr. anymore" Randy stated gently, ice eyes flickering over the man's face to hesitate on the black eye just barely visible on his boy's face "You're _the only_ Ted DiBiase that matters. You're not my Teddy anymore, are you?"

"I am" Ted croaked, unsure what that really meant anymore.

"They screamed your name tonight, not mine."

"They don't matter as much as you do" Ted confessed.

"You stared me down, you took every blow I dished out."

"I was meant to" Ted's tone was desperate "I put on the show, just like you told me to do! I sold it!"

"Yeah, Ted, you did" Randy's smile was faint, something heated in his eyes "But it was different out there tonight, wasn't it? I felt it, you felt it, the fans were eating it up."

A flash of hurt crossed The Viper's face, "You're not my boy anymore."

Ted wasn't sure what to say, his heart strings aching at the statement.

"I've watched you become a man, Ted" Randy's hand traced down his strong neck, resting over the smooth plane of the blonde's pec "I've watched you work your ass off to get as good as you are. You've sacrificed, you've taken your beatings like a man, you've sold as much as they were willing to buy. Your movie…your matches…"

Ted's eyes fluttered shut briefly, gasping as the older man's hot palm seared the firm muscles along his abs.

"This magnificent body you've carved for yourself" Randy's voice was dripping with something dangerously close to lust, his hunger evident "No, you're not my boy. You're a man now."

Ted shuddered as that same hand ghosted back up his body, cupping his jaw tenderly.

"Look at me."

Ted obeyed without hesitation, gazing into his mentor's gaze.

"I didn't want it to be like this" Ted murmured "I didn't want to fight you. I wanted to stand by your side."

"You've earned that right" Randy stated, leaning in so their lips almost brushed "I was the one who almost didn't sell tonight. You were standing in front of me, submitting, and I almost lost my control. I wanted to embrace you, Ted, not slam you down onto the mat. You've grown into a fine wrestler, a good man…and that's what I wanted for you when we started this."

Ted wet his lips, growing bold, "I wouldn't of said no."

Randy's lips quirked, "Oh, I know."

Ted flushed, stomach bottoming out, "You know?"

"I've always known, but I'd never take something I had no right to" Randy replied, voice that low tone that sent the blonde's blood bubbling "I had to wait until the time was right. But it doesn't matter what I want."

Ted's brow creased, wanting to ask what that meant. Randy's hand dropped from his cheek, and the older man stepped back.

"What do _you_ want Ted?" Randy asked bluntly "Do you want me?"

"Hell yes" escaped Ted in a sigh before he could stop it, eyes running over the perfect body displayed for him.

"Then take it" Randy held out his arms a bit, offering himself in the most blatant way.

Ted was confused, "Take…you?"

"Take me, if you want me so much" Randy raised his chin in challenge "You're a man now, Ted. You fuckin' want something, you take it and claim it as yours. That's how it works."

Ted wanted to protest, shake his head, scream that he was still Randy's boy and that he loved him. But this was temptation in the purest form, and a primal urge he had been sure only people like Randy and Dave had rushed through him.

_Take. Want. Mine. Now._

"Fuck" Ted spat, eyes blown in lust.

Randy was just about to continue taunting him when the blonde seized his shoulders and spun them around. He was smacked against the lockers, pinned down, his mouth captured by the plush mouth he had been fantasizing about for the past year and a half. He responded eagerly, tangling his tongue with Ted's and lacing a hand in blonde hair. Those strong hands wrapped around his waist, flaring along his back. He dug his own nails into Ted's shoulder, the kiss turning harsher with each passing second.

"It's always been you" Ted whispered into his mouth, voice a rough drawl.

Randy flipped them, pinning the blonde with his longer body. He crushed their mouths, kneading a the plush lips, demanding everything the other had to offer. He ground against him, getting a whimper and a firm hand coming around to cup his ass.

Randy snaked a hand between them, diving into the half-buttoned 401's and cupping the generous handful waiting for him. Ted whined so sweetly, rubbing up against him like a cat at just one firm squeeze. His touch was that of an expert, getting a roll of those perfect hips.

"I think we should take this back to my room" Randy stated, breaking away to stare into lust-dilated azure eyes.

"_Our_ room" Ted stated boldly, serious.

Randy nodded, grinning, "Yeah, baby, our room."

Ted's heart fluttered at the nickname, "We gotta tell Codes, he's waiting."

"He'll understand."

"But will anyone else?"Randy stepped back, shrugging as he shed off his wristbands "Fuck what they say."

A burst of pride and confidence ran through Ted, causing him to stand up a bit straighter and tilt his head up, "Yeah, fuck 'em."

"That's my boy" Randy mispoke, giving a little chuckle as he gave the blonde's chest a playful slap "My man."

Ted grinned back at him cheekily, "So does this mean I get to top?"

"…one step at a time, Teddy."

"Fair enough. Can't blame a guy for tryin'."

Randy gave a little laugh, "No, I guess not."

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. It took me a few hours and some time at school, but I figured out how to fic the epic-ness that was Randiasi that night. If you haven't seen it, go on YouTube right f-ing now and watch it! I mean, it's seriously hot. It all happened, I'm just writing the afterwards.**

**Love it or leave it?**


End file.
